1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stacked structure of an image sensor and the method for manufacturing the same, and in particular, to a structure and method in which image sensing chips and integrated circuits having various functions are packaged in a package body, so as to lower the number of the package substrates and integrally package the image sensing chip and the processing units having various functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general sensor is used for sensing signals that may be optical signals or audio signals. The sensor of the invention is used for receiving image signals and converting the image signals into electrical signals that are to be transmitted to the printed circuit board.
A general image sensor is used for receiving image signals and for converting the image signals into electrical signals that are to be transmitted to the printed circuit board. The image sensor is further electrically connected to other integrated circuits in order to possess various functions. For example, the image sensor may be electrically connected to a digital signal processor which is used for processing the signals generated by the image sensor. Furthermore the image sensor may be electrically connected to a micro controller or a central processing unit to possess various functions.
However, a conventional image sensor is individually packaged. Thus, various integrated circuits mating with the image sensor have to be individually packaged with the image sensor. The packaged image sensor and various integrated circuits are then electrically connected to the printed circuit board via a plurality of wirings. In this structure, a substrate and a package body have to be used when individually packaging each of the integrated circuits and the image sensor, causing the manufacturing costs cannot be effectively lowered. Furthermore, when mounting each of the integrated circuits onto the printed circuit board, the required area of the printed circuit board is relatively large. Thus, the products cannot be made thin, small, and light.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, it is necessary for the inventor to provide a stacked structure of an image sensor and method for manufacturing the same.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a stacked structure of an image sensor and method for manufacturing the same, so as to decrease the number of package elements and lower the package costs.
It is therefore another object of the invention to provide a stacked structure of an image sensor and method for manufacturing the same, so as to simplify and facilitate the manufacturing processes.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a stacked structure of an image sensor and method for manufacturing the same, which is capable of reducing the area of an image sensing product.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a stacked structure of an image sensor and method for manufacturing the same, which is capable of lowering the package costs and testing costs of the image sensing products.
According to one aspect of the invention, a stacked structure of an image sensor which is electrically connected to a printed circuit board includes a substrate, an integrated circuit, a package layer, an image sensing chip, and a transparent layer. The substrate has an upper surface and a lower surface opposite to the upper surface. The upper surface is formed with a plurality of signal input terminals while the lower surface is formed with a plurality of signal output terminals for electrically connecting to the printed circuit board. The integrated circuit is arranged on the upper surface of the substrate and electrically connected to the signal input terminals. The package layer covers the integrated circuit to package the integrated circuit. The image sensing chip is arranged on the package layer to stack above the integrated circuit and is electrically connected to the signal input terminals of the substrate. The transparent layer covers the image sensing chip, wherein image signals passing through the transparent layer are received by the image sensing chip. A method for manufacturing the image sensor is also disclosed. According to this structure, the image sensing chip and the integrated circuit can be integrally stacked easily.